1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates communication sessions and, more particularly, to a user interface for orienting new users to a three dimensional computer-generated virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual environments simulate actual or fantasy 3-D environments and allow for many participants to interact with each other and with constructs in the environment via remotely-located clients. One context in which a virtual environment may be used is in connection with gaming, although other uses for virtual environments are also being developed.
In a virtual environment, an actual or fantasy universe is simulated within a computer processor/memory. Multiple people may participate in the virtual environment through a computer network, such as a local area network or a wide area network such as the Internet. Each player selects an “Avatar” which is often a three-dimensional representation of a person or other object to represent them in the virtual environment. Participants send commands to a virtual environment server that controls the virtual environment to cause their Avatars to move within the virtual environment. In this way, the participants are able to cause their Avatars to interact with other Avatars and other objects in the virtual environment.
A virtual environment often takes the form of a virtual-reality three dimensional map, and may include rooms, outdoor areas, and other representations of environments commonly experienced in the physical world. The virtual environment may also include multiple objects, people, animals, robots, Avatars, robot Avatars, spatial elements, and objects/environments that allow Avatars to participate in activities. Participants establish a presence in the virtual environment via a virtual environment client on their computer, through which they can create an Avatar and then cause the Avatar to “live” within the virtual environment.
As the Avatar moves within the virtual environment, the view experienced by the Avatar changes according to where the Avatar is located within the virtual environment. The views may be displayed to the participant so that the participant controlling the Avatar may see what the Avatar is seeing. Additionally, many virtual environments enable the participant to toggle to a different point of view, such as from a vantage point outside of the Avatar, to see where the Avatar is in the virtual environment.
The participant may control the Avatar using conventional input devices, such as a computer mouse and keyboard. The inputs are sent to the virtual environment client, which forwards the commands to one or more virtual environment servers that are controlling the virtual environment and providing a representation of the virtual environment to the participant via a display associated with the participant's computer.
Depending on how the virtual environment is set up, an Avatar may be able to observe the environment and optionally also interact with other Avatars, modeled objects within the virtual environment, robotic objects within the virtual environment, or the environment itself (i.e. an Avatar may be allowed to go for a swim in a lake or river in the virtual environment). In these cases, client control input may be permitted to cause changes in the modeled objects, such as moving other objects, opening doors, and so forth, which optionally may then be experienced by other Avatars within the virtual environment.
“Interaction” by an Avatar with another modeled object in a virtual environment means that the virtual environment server simulates an interaction in the modeled environment, in response to receiving client control input for the Avatar. Interactions by one Avatar with any other Avatar, object, the environment or automated or robotic Avatars may, in some cases, result in outcomes that may affect or otherwise be observed or experienced by other Avatars, objects, the environment, and automated or robotic Avatars within the virtual environment.
A virtual environment may be created for the user, but more commonly the virtual environment may be persistent, in which it continues to exist and be supported by the virtual environment server even when the user is not interacting with the virtual environment. Thus, where there is more than one user of a virtual environment, the environment may continue to evolve when a user is not logged in, such that the next time the user enters the virtual environment it may be changed from what it looked like the previous time.
Virtual environments are commonly used in on-line gaming, such as for example in online role playing games where users assume the role of a character and take control over most of that character's actions. In addition to games, virtual environments are also being used to simulate real life environments to provide an interface for users that will enable on-line education, training, shopping, business collaboration, and other types of interactions between groups of users and between businesses and users.
As Avatars encounter other Avatars within the virtual environment, the participants represented by the Avatars may elect to communicate with each other. For example, the participants may communicate with each other by typing messages to each other or an audio bridge may be established to enable the participants to talk with each other.
Many computer users have been exposed to two dimensional computer interfaces that are commonly used for applications such as word processors, spreadsheets, web browsers, etc. However, very few users have used modern gaming applications and still fewer have used virtual environments. Consequently, the complexity of a virtual world interface represents a serious potential barrier to mainstream adoption of virtual worlds in every-day computing. Users may be overwhelmed by the visual complexity of the 3D environment and may be unable to separate the menuing systems from the virtual environment display. As a consequence, users may be either fully engaged in the virtual environment or may be not engaged at all. In a business context, where users may need to toggle between traditional application interfaces and the virtual environment interface, either of these extremes is undesirable.
One solution that has been used to address this problem is to make all navigation controls keyboard and button (screen icon) based. In this solution the mouse does not directly control avatar navigation, but is used to click on menu buttons in order to invoke specific navigation controls. For example, the user would click a lookup button in order to make their Avatar look up. The disadvantage of this solution is that interaction is very unnatural. The user cannot easily look around and, therefore, the user does not feel as immersed in the virtual environment. Another solution used in video games to teach users advanced controls is to force the user to complete an initial training level where the new users are forced to complete a series of tasks in order to train them to navigate. This solution has the disadvantage that it introduces a significant delay between when the user decides to enter a virtual environment and the point at which they actually get to participate in that particular virtual environment. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide another way to orient new users to three dimensional virtual environments.